My love not for sale
by peach0502
Summary: Cintaku tidak untuk kau pandang sebelah mata. Lihat aku dan kenali aku lebih dalam sedalam kau mampu. Tidakkah kau lihat kesungguhanku menatapmu? Cintaku tak perlu kau beli dengan uangmu. Karena yang kubutuhkan hanya cukup berada disisimu. KRISTAO FANFIC. YAOI


Author : Renge Kagami

Judul : My Heart Can't Buy With Money.

Cast : Kris and Tao in the house.

Summary : Cintaku tidak untuk kau pandang sebelah mata. Lihat aku dan kenali aku lebih dalam sedalam kau mampu. Tidakkah kau lihat kesungguhanku menatapmu? Cintaku tak perlu kau beli dengan uangmu. Karena yang kubutuhkan hanya cukup berada disisimu.

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh salah satu komik karya Kanan Minami berjudul Love Deal, jadi cerita ini pada dasar-nya sama, hanya beberapa yang berbeda sesuai keinginan author.

DON'T COPYCATS, DON'T BASH. Semua chara milik Tuhan, Agency, orang tua mereka, dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. THIS FICT IS YAOI, BOY X BOY. SO? IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE. Hohoho~ SO SIMPLE ^^

ENJOY MY STORY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

K

R

I

S

T

A

O

Pagi hari ini Huang ZiTao kembali menjalani aktifitasnya sendiri. Kini Huang ZiTao harus membiasakan diri untuk hidup mandiri. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal pada saat kecelekaan tragis disaat Tao berumur 16 tahun. Hidup sendiri bukan menjadi suatu alasan untuk berputus asa. Dengan bekerja menjual waktunya demi membayar hutang yang ditinggalkan ayahnya dengan menjadi kekasih bayaran. Tao dengan riang gembira menjalani kehidupan sebatang kara seperti ini. Bersekolah disalah satu High School terpopuler se-Korea. Meiou High School. Salah satu sekolah terkemuka di Seoul. Pagi hari ini seperti biasa, sebelum Tao pergi menuju sekolah, tak lupa ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada juga dan menutup kedua matanya didepan foto orang tuanya. Setelah kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari itu selesai, Tao segera bergegas menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Saat Tao sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya ditengah jam istirahat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua temannya ini adalah sepasang gay. Walau begitu, Tao tak pernah merasa jijik atau bahkan malu berteman dengan mereka. Karena Tao sendiripun sama halnya dengan mereka. Tao menerima semua jenis gender, bukan hanya yeoja tapi juga namja.

"Ah Tao, kami pergi dulu, kelas kami akan segera akan dimulai, annyeong" ucap salah satu temannya, Chanyeol.

"Hum.. Ne. Kalau begitu, akupun juga harus masuk kekelas segera." Jawab Tao disertai anggukan kecil pada sahabatnya. Setelah kepergian mereka, Tao mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba langkah Tao terhenti karena seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Hmm.. Ini yang bernama Huang ZiTao." Sebuah suara berat masuk ke pendengaran Tao. Seketika itu, Tao menoleh untuk menemukan siapa si pemilik suara itu. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi serta rambut blonde.

"Kau Huang ZiTao, kan? Kata banyak siswa kau kekasih bayaran ya? Mau jadi apa kau ini?" kata namja itu sinis menatap Tao.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Aku tak mengenalmu tuh! Ada masalah, huh?!" balas Tao tak kalah sinis. Walau sebenarnya dalam benak hati, ia merasa sedikit tertusuk. Memang apa salahnya menjadi kekasih bayaran? Selama itu tak melanggar hukum dan apa urusan itu dengannya. Menyebalkan.

"Aku Wu YiFan panggil saja Kris, dan aku sedikit punya masalah. Aku butuh bantuanmu!" kata si namja itu dengan angkuhnya. 'Wu YiFan..? anak pemilik perusahaan finasial Wu itu?! Ada urusan apa?!' batin Tao dalam hati dengan terkejut. Siapa yang tak kenal keluarga Wu? Orang terpandang dan juga kaya.

"Baiklah ada masalah apa?!" tanya Tao to the point langsung.

"Hari minggu ini, aku ingin kau berpura-pura jadi pacarku!" jelas Wu YiFan atau bisa dipanggil Kris ini. Ada sedikit unsur menyuruh dalam perkataannya.

"Kita akan ke tempat perjodohan yang membosankan, lalu makan malam bersama. Gampangkan?! Kau tinggal duduk manis dan mengikuti semua perintahku" Jelas Kris lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Menambah kesan menuyuruh daripada meminta. Sepertinya Kris ini orang yang suka memaksa bahkan penyuruh.

"Hmm.. Kedengarannya memang mudah, tapi... aku tidak menerima pekerjaan khusus seperti itu!" jawab Tao yang sekarang bersikap cuek dan angkuh. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengambil pekerjaan khusus yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia kerjakan. Para klien-nya tak pernah memberikan pekerjaan khusus dan ribet seperti itu, hanya dengan berpura-pura mesra di hadapan sang kekasih yang akan mereka panasi lalu setelah itu pekerjaan Tao pun selesai. Bukan pekerjaan khusus seperti yang Kris berikan saat ini. Menyusahkan. Itulah yang Tao pikirkan.

"Ternyata sekaya apapun seseorang tetap saja ada masalah ya!" lanjut Tao dengan membalikkan badan, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Kris.

"Hmm.. berani sekali kau..." ujar Kris lalu menarik kerah baju Tao kasar. "Sayangnya kau tak punya pilihan lain!" lanjut Kris dengan memegang dagu Tao, seraya menghadapkan wajah Tao dengannya. "Aku tahu ayahmu meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis beberapa tahun lalu, dan sekarang kau hidup sendiri, bukan. Kau tahu uang sekolah dan biaya hidupmu semua tetap harus di bayar dan itu tidak sedikitkan. Ku sarankan lebih baik kau berpikir lebih pintar!" Kris menjelaskan itu semua berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari suruhannya. Tao kini hanya dapat mendesah kesal kala Kris mengetahui semua riwayat hidupnya.

'Ughh! Kenapa dia bisa tahu!' hanya gerutu kesal yang dapat Tao lakukan dalam hati.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau takut jadi pacarku, nanti malah menjadi suka padaku humm?" timpal Kris lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

'HAH! APAA?!' Batin Tao membatu saat mendengar penuturan ngaco Kris tentangnya. Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya saja menyimpulkan begitu.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara ya!" amuk Tao sembari mengepalkan tangan siap membogem wajah tampan Kris.

"Hehehe.. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak berani menerima?" kata Kris terkekeh kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya memberi maksud bahwa itu hanya sebuah candaan biasa. Apa, biasa? Damn! Itu candaan konyol tak bermutu menurut Tao.

"Uhh.. Gi-gimana ya.. Ta-tapi..." Gugup Tao. Berpikir keras mencari alasan yang tepat agar Kris mempercayainya.

"Aku mau tau alasanmu menolak pekerjaan ini.." tantang Kris dengan tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat seluruh yeoja terlena akan pesonanya. Tapi tidak bagi Tao, catat itu! 'Ugh..! Orang ini, sungguh menyebalkan..' Geram Tao dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti, aku terima! Tapi karena kasus ini khusus, aku minta di bayar muka, bayarannya 3 kali lipat, 1 jam 60ribu won!" Tao mengadahkan tangannya, menodong Kris untuk segera memberinya uang dimuka. "Jadi aku tidak mau menerimanya kalau tidak dibayar sekarang." Timpal Tao lagi. 'Aduh bego banget sih, dia kan tidak mungkin bawa uang sebanyak itu sekarang' rutuk Tao dalam hati. Tapi Kris adalah orang kaya bukan? Jadi sangat mustahil jika seorang Kris tak membawa uang walau dalam situasi apapun. Bahkan saat disekolah, siapa yang tahu kalau Kris membawa sebuntel lembaran uang won? Yeah.. Hanya dirinyalah dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Pluk

Bukan lembaran uang atau kertas cek dengan tulisan nominal jumlah uang yang Tao dapatkan, tetapi sebuah buku. 'Eh? Buku?' Tao bingung dalam pikirannya. Yang dimintanya bukan buku tebal seperti ini, melainkan lembaran uang atau juga bisa kertas cek yang jika ditukarkan akan menjadi kertas-kertas uang.

"Tunggu! Aku cuma menerima uang. Bukan buku tebal seperti ini!" Teriak Tao kesal saat Kris mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkannya setelah memberi sebuah buku tebal.

Srak..

Tiba-tiba sesuatu benda ah bukan lebih tepatnya lembaran-lembaran kertas berjatuhan dari dalam buku tebal tadi yang kini ada pada genggaman tangan mungil Tao.

"Jadi kita akan bertemu dirumahku, minggu jam 4 sore!" Perintah Kris saat kertas-kertas itu berhamburan keluar. Tao kaget. Membelalakan matanya penuh menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Lembaran-lembaran kertas itu adalah uang, dengan jumlah yang tak hanya sedikit. Kris menyelipkan beberapa uang kertas dalam bukunya. Dan sekarang uang itu menodai lantai sekolah. Tao terduduk, menatap tak percaya dengan jumlah kertas itu. 'Dia membayar lebih...' batin Tao saat dirinya memungut kertas itu sembari menghitung jumlahnya.

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari Minggu yang cerah ini seharusnya orang-orang pergi berlibur atau santai dirumah bersama keluarga atau kawan. Tapi beda halnya dengan Tao kini. Ia justru datang dan berdiri disalah satu rumah megah nan besar bagai istana kerajaan. 'Woah~ Besar sekali rumahnya' Takjub Tao akan kebesaran rumah Kris. Seperti perintah Kris kemarin bahwa Tao harus datang kerumahnya, karena sekarang dirinya sudah terikat kontrak kerja sejak mendapatkan uang tunai dari Kris.

Saat berada didalam rumah Kris, Tao terpana akan perabotan, lukisan ghotic, dan berbagai benda dalam rumahnya. Mulai dari lampu kristal yang tergantung rapi diatas sofa besar berwarna merah. Lalu lukisan dinding yang dilukis langsung secara exsclusive oleh sang pelukis terkenal Da Vinci. Dan berikutnya Tao terbengong dengan koleksi lengkap tas branded Gucci yang tertatakan rapi disudut lemari kaca.

"Jangan bengong gitu dong mukanya, kalau mau akan kubelikan setoko-tokonya asalkan kau selesaikan dengan baik pekerjaanmu dahulu." Perkataan Kris sukses membuyarkan lamunan Tao akan Gucci. Well.. kalian harus tahu, bahwa Tao sangat amat menggilai benda branded Gucci, catat baik-baik jika kalian ingin mengambil hati seorang panda bernama Huang ZiTao.

"Hehehe.. tenang saja, akan kuselesaikan pekerjaanku dengan baik," sahut Tao langsung. Setelah obrolan itu selesai tiba-tiba Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam rumah ini. Pandangan Tao menelurusi tiap sudut ruangan, tapi tak ada satu orangnya pun disini kecuali Kris dan dirinya. Tao mulai merasa gelisah dan cemas. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang begitu menyiratkan ketakutan. Oh satu hal yang kalian juga harus maklumi, bahwa anak panda ini sangat benci hal berbau horror, setan atau sebangsanya. Walau tampangnya seperti mafia dengan grade kakap, tapi jiwanya amatlah penakut.

"Ke-kenapa dihari Minggu rumahmu kosong? Apakah sedang berbelanja ya?" tanya Tao ngaco, mencoba memendam semua rasa ketakutannya.

"Namanya juga orang kaya, walau pun punya uang, tapi tidak punya waktu luang, tidak seperti kalian orang miskin. Tidak usah takut, rumahku bebas hantu." Cibir Kris. Oh hell, perkataan Kris sukses membuat darah Tao naik ke ubun-ubun. Tao yang posisinya dibelakang Kris sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan jurus wushu-nya. Dan hal terakhir yang kalian wajib tahu, bahwa Tao sangat mahir dalam hal wushu atau bela diri asal China ini. Jadi jangan sampai membuat Tao naik pitam, jika kalian tidak ingin masuk ke liang kubur.

"Makan malam masih 6 jam lagi, dan sambil menunggu, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi seorang namja yang cantik." Kata Kris menoleh kebelakang tepat pada Tao. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Tao dibilang cantik, bahkan ini sudah ke puluhan kalinya kalau dia dicap sebagai gay atau pecinta sesama jenis laki-laki. Seperti saat sebelumnya, bahwa ia diberi tugas untuk berpura-pura pacaran dengan salah seorang temannya yang sesama namja, agar dikira mereka sepasang abnormal dan dengan begitu pacar temannya tak lagi menjadi stalker yang terus membuntuti teman sekolahnya itu. Memang pekerjaan Tao sangat gila, sampai merelakan jati dirinya di pandang sebagai uke orang. Dirinya rela menjadi uke untuk seorang namja, karena face, tingkah dan suara Tao layaknya yeoja. Bandingkan saja Tao dengan yeoja secantik apapun, tetap dirinyalah yang paling cantik. Bahkan Tao tak pernah melakukan plastic sugery secuil apapun pada wajahnya, itu cantik secara alami. Tuhan memang peduli akan ciptakaannya, terbukti dengan wajah Tao yang uuhh.. tercipta sangat cantik.

.

.

.

Kini dirinya dan Kris telah masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, dilengkapi sofa big boss serta meja berkacakan kristal dan kasur king size. 'Kamarnya luas sekali' lagi-lagi Tao terpana akan kemewahan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu.." Kris meleparkan sebuah baju kearah Tao. Untung saja Tao memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga dapat menangkapnya.

"Ya..ya.. eh..?" perkataan Tao seketika terkejut setelah meneliti model baju yang Kris lemparkan tadi. Mata Tao membulat lebar dengan Tangan menggenggam erat baju itu.

"Ada masalah..?" ucap Kris membuyarkan keterkejutan Tao.

"Aku tidak akan pakai baju dengan punggung terbuka seperti ini, pakai yang lain saja!" dilemparkannya baju itu kelantai. Tao benci baju yang mengekpos bagian atau area sekitar punggung.

"Hei, itu bukan hadiah untukmu, kau tak berhak memilih apa yang kau suka!" Kris menatap sinis Tao kala melihat baju itu dibuang seenaknya kelantai oleh Tao.

"Aku pulang saja jika kau tak mengganti model bajunya," desah kesal Tao. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu, menyentuh gagang pintu tapi saat hendak memutarnya, tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam tangannya. Kris merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ganti baju, biar aku saja yang menggantikan bajumu," jawab Kris. Didekatkannya leher jenjang nan mulus milik Tao, menjilatnya secara perlahan dan menggigitinya sehingga dapat terlihat noda merah keunguan. Tak hanya mulut Kris yang bekerja, tapi tangannya mulai menggerayangi nipple Tao dari luar kaos. Mengelus nipple itu dengan perlahan kadang menekan tonjolan yang kini menggeras sempurna, tubuh Tao bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi beda. Tubuh Tao mendapat sengatan nikmat dari tangan Kris.

"He-Hentikan! Ahh..!" ronta Tao saat tangan Kris mulai berani menyelinap masuk kedalam kaosnya. Dengan gerak lincah tangan Kris mampu membawa Tao kedalam nikmatnya surga dunia.

"Lagi pula setiap kau dapat pekerjaan, kau akan melakukan ini kan?!" ujar Kris remeh. Muka Tao merah membara kala mendengarnya. Walau Tao bekerja seperti ini, tapi demi Tuhan, Tao tak pernah berhubungan lebih dari pegang tangan dan berpelukan. Sekalipun Tao belum pernah. Dan Kris baru saja ingin melakukannya. 'Brengsek!' amarah Tao membuncah. 'Kalau dia pikir aku takut di ancam seperti ini, dia salah besar!' batin Tao lagi. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak seremeh itu. Tao mencoba memberi kesan lebih pada Kris.

"Ah sepertinya rahasiaku terbongkar. Padahal aku sudah susah payah jadi anak baik." Ucap Tao bohong, sembari membalas perlakuan Kris. Dijilatnya pipi Kris dari depan. Kini posisi mereka berada diatas kasur, dengan Tao duduk manis diatas pangkuan Kris yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Hmm.. Kris, bagaimana kalau dari belakang?" usul Tao saat permainan akan dimulai. Kris pun menurutinya begitu saja tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun.

"Ah.. Aku kurang suka.." balas Kris mengomentari usulnya.

"Begitu ya.. padahal aku suka lho~~," aku Tao dengan tetap berpura-pura menikmati setiap inchi dari permainan panas ini. Secara perlahan, Tao berbalik posisi dengan Kris, sehingga sekarang posisi menjadi terbalik jadi Tao kini berada dibelakangnya. "Karena kalau dari belakang... kau akan melihatnya."timpal Tao dengan membuka kaos yang dikenakannya. Seketika itu Kris disajikan pemandangan punggung Tao dengan bekas luka jahitan pada sisi kiri atasnya. Kris membulat tak percaya. Bekas luka jahitan yang amat miris dilihat. Seperti terbekas luka parah yang teramat perih dan dalam. 'Kesempatan' teriak Tao dalam hati saat Kris tertegun melihat punggungnya, dengan gerak cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Kris hingga membentur dinding kamar.

Bruak!

"Jangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya! Aku tidak akan melayani hanya karena uang! Aku hanya membantumu menyelesaikan masalah sesuai dengan bayaranmu! Tidak lebih." Emosi Tao menguar keluar, hah.. bagaimana bisa dirinya menahan lebih lama lagi jika dihadapkan pada orang seperti Kris yang dengan seenaknya mencap dirinya sebagai namja murahan yang melayani hanya karena butuh uang. Orang mana sih yang tak marah jika dikatakan begitu? Hell no! Pasti semua orang akan marah. Termasuk Tao. Kini suasana hatinya bertambah marah saat Kris justru tersenyum remeh.

"Jadi jangan menghinaku seenakmu, dengar itu ORANG KAYA BELAGU!" lanjut Tao dengan meninggikan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Fufufu.. Hm.. jadi begitu.." Kris terkekeh atas perkataan Tao, bukan malah balik marah tapi ini hanya kekehan yang ia keluarkan.

"A-apa!" gugup Tao dalam nada bicaranya. Kekehan Kris justru membuatnya mampu tergagap seperti ini. Tao mendekapkan tangannya dengan genggaman baju pada dadanya, sebisa mungkin menutupi area itu agar tak terlihat oleh Kris.

"Kalau begitu, cepat pakai bajumu, lalu keluar!" Kris beranjak dari duduknya. Mencoba untuk berdiri tegak setelah apa yang ia dapat atas perlakuan Tao pada punggungnya. Rasa sakit memang ada, tapi itu tidak seberapa. Ingatlah bahwa Kris namja seme yang kuat luar dalam.

"Hah!? Kemana?" Tao sedikit berteriak karena jarak Kris semakin menjauh.

"Beli baju yang punggungnya tidak terbuka!" jelas Kris setelahnya ia berjalan pergi keluar kamar. Kini hanya Tao sendiri berada dikamar yang luas ini. 'Hah.. kali ini pekerjaannya butuh tenaga ekstra..' setelah bergumam pada diri sendiri, Tao memakai kembali kaosnya.

-To Be Continue-

Tinggalkan cap readers di kotak review, please ^^  
Thanks a lot~


End file.
